dancedancerevolutionfandomcom-20200215-history
B4U
This article is about the song B4U. For the band, see BeForU. Song Information Artist: NAOKI BPM: 155 Composition/Arrangement: Naoki Maeda Lyrics/Vocals: Aaron G Genre: SPEED RAVE First Appearance: Dance Dance Revolution 4thMIX Other Appearances: *beatmaniaIIDX 4th style Length: 1:38 Lyrics Go, go, go, go, go, go, go, go Go, go, go, go, go, go, go Let's get it on don't stop us now When we step on the scene we came to get down Check the moves you know they can't be dissed Ain't too many that can flow like this We hummin' commin' at ya And the rhythm is gonna get ya Need I, should I say no more Tell me what's the deal, gotta check my flow Jam jam jam DDR Yo, everybody feel the beat with DDR Jam jam jam DDR Everybody dance let's get down Go, go, go, go, go, go, go, go Go, go, go, go, go, go, go Could it be that you wanna be more like me No shame, I bring pain in the year 2G Now we gonna turn this party out Put your hands in the air move 'em all around Can you feel the beat down in your soul Don't fight the feeling just let it go 4, 3, 2, 1, let's count it down Wanna see you move when you hear that sound Jam jam jam DDR Yo, everybody feel the beat with DDR Jam jam jam DDR Everybody dance let's get down B-B-B-B4U Yo, everybody feel the beat with DDR Jam Jam Jam DDR Everybody dance let's get down Remixes/Song Connections *Part of NAOKI's B-U trio. The other songs are: **BRILLIANT 2U, which first appeared on Dance Dance Revolution 2ndMIX. **''Be Rock U (1998 burst style), which appears on beatmaniaIIDX 9th style. *A speed remix of B4U, named ''B4U (B4 ZA BEAT MIX), appears on the DDRMAX2 ORIGINAL SOUNDTRACK, in DDRMAX2 as a Challenge Mode-only playable edit of B4U, and later a fully-playable song on DDR Extreme. *A new vocal version of B4U, named B4U (The Acolyte mix) and credited to NAOKI presents WORLD WIDE STYLE, is available through the KONAMI♪MUSICフル service. **A short version of B4U (The Acolyte mix), credited to J-RAVERS, can be found on the North American home version of DanceDanceRevolution HOTTEST PARTY. **A version of B4U (The Acolyte mix), but with lyrics and vocals from the original B4U, named B4U (Rising Sun mix) and credited to NAOKI with J-RAVERS, is on the Japanese home version of DanceDanceRevolution HOTTEST PARTY. *The long version of B4U, named B4U glorious style, appeared in Dance Dance Revolution 5thMIX. *A remix of B4U with different vocals and lyrics by DJ YOSHITAKA with Michael a la Mode, named B4U(BEMANI FOR YOU MIX), appears on beatmaniaIIDX 16 EMPRESS. Trivia *B4U has a different Challenge-only version in DDR SuperNOVA2 that excels in the Voltage aspect of the Groove Radar. This version of B4U is named ''B4U -"VOLTAGE" Special-''. However, the Voltage value is not at 200. The only song to have a 200 Voltage value is Blew My Mind. *B4U also appears on the North American PlayStation 2 release of DanceDanceRevolution Disney Channel Edition. *In Dance Dance Revolution Disney Mix, Mickey Mouse is the song's DJ. Official Song Comment *According to Naoki, B4U is said to be the song that he feels best matches the spirit of Dance Dance Revolution. Category:Songs Category:NAOKI Songs Category:DDR 4thMIX Songs Category:BeatmaniaIIDX Songs Category:Groove Radar Specials Category:Songs with Reratings Category:Songs with Multiple Versions